justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 2020/Beta Elements
Graphics and Interfaces *The pictogram bar originally did not have an arrow at the top, as seen in the preview for Lush Life, the Carnival Celebration video, and the previews for Medicina, Lush Life, Barbie Girl, and Criminal.https://youtu.be/fmOMD_cQIn4https://youtu.be/7nb36BblQds *The pictogram bar originally pulsed in instead of out, as seen in the updated preview for Slumber Party, and the previews for I Am The Best, Fit But You Know It and Le Bal Masqué.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiGRsrmy0-k **The pictograms also faded in, as seen in the previews of I Am The Best, Fit But You Know It, Le Bal Masqué and all E3 previews except for Bangarang, Rain Over Me, and Sushi. *Originally, the pictogram bar did not have a certain color for each routine but was the default color (purple), as seen in the E3 previews (except for High Hopes, Kill This Love, and the US preview for I Like It). *In the coach selection menu, the word "CO-OP" in the Co-op Mode option was spelled as "COOP", and the button required to activate it was not displayed. *The Gold Move effect from and was originally used. *On the coach selection screen, in earlier builds of the game, a menu banner assigned with certain colors was used, but in later builds and the final game, a map background is used. **Also, in earlier builds of the game, the design of the player spots on the coach selection screen for camera-based consoles was the same as in .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkn0D3oAs_s *The transition from the coach selection screen to the song originally just had the game's logo without the colorful squares and the logo came in from the center not from the left. Jd2020 picto bar 1.jpeg|Beta pictogram bar 1 Jd2020 beta picto bar 2.gif|Beta pictogram bar 2 Jd2020 beta picto bar 2.png|Beta pictogram bar 3 jd2020 coachmenu beta gradient.png|Comparison of the menu banner and the map background on Skibidi s coach selection screens (Gamescom build VS final game) Killthislove gm 1.gif|Beta Gold Move effect (E3, Gamescom and GameXP build) Jd2020 beta trasition.gif|Beta transition (E3, Gamescom and GameXP build) General *The NTSC box art was originally going to be similar to the PAL cover but was changed. *The songs in All Stars Mode were originally going to be on-disc, as seen by the inclusion of lyrics from California Gurls ''and ''Starships in the original ESRB rating, but in the final version of the game, all songs in this mode except High Hopes are only available via . Coverbeta.jpg|Beta NTSC cover 304AE3A3-40D5-4138-935B-EEDF54C66370.jpeg|Beta ESRB rating summary Kids Mode *Unused Kids Mode menu icons for I Am the Best, Keep in Touch, and Kill This Love can be found in the game files. Iamthebest cover online kids.png|Beta Kids Mode menu icon for I Am The Best Keepintouch cover generic kids.png|Beta Kids Mode menu icon for Keep in Touch Killthislove cover online kids.png|Beta Kids Mode menu icon for Kill This Love Routines ''Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life *P1, P3 and P4 were planned to have avatars available in-game but they were removed for unknown reasons. AlwaysLookOn 1101.png|P1 s beta avatar AlwaysLookOn 1103.png|P3 s beta avatar AlwaysLookOn 1104.png|P4 s beta avatar Baby Shark *P2 s avatar was originally going to look more realistic to the costume seen in the routine, but it was changed to make it look more cartoony. Babyshark p2 ava.png|P2 s beta avatar Babyshark p2 golden ava.png|P2 s beta golden avatar Bad Boy *The coaches were originally supposed to only have one color scheme (the second one), as seen in one of the promotional gameplays, and in a teaser released via social media two days before the announcement of , where the coaches can be seen fully using their altered color scheme while perfoming moves where their colors constantly switch in the E3 gameplay.https://youtu.be/cDczA0XvqYw *"Shook" (from "And I shook it around") was originally not censored in the GameXP and E3 builds. *The Gold Move pictogram used the coaches altered color schemes rather than their original ones in the E3 build of the game. *P2 was planned to have a avatar, but it was removed for unknown reasons. Badboy promo gameplay 1 8thgen.jpg|Beta version (only one color scheme) badboy color scheme comparison.png|Color scheme comparison (teaser VS E3) badboy beta gm picto.jpg|Beta Gold Move pictogram (based off the coaches second color schemes) BadBoy 1119.png|P2 s beta avatar. Bad Guy *In the ''Billie Eilish Fan Surprise video, the pictograms for the Billie Version, as well as the bar, have their default colors.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyyQlWNesGM **These early pictograms can be found in the Google Stadia servers for the game.https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/531135187409436702/673227309037125632/unknown.png Beta badguy alternate pictogram colors.png|Pictograms with default colors (Billie Version) Badguy alt beta pictograms.png|Early pictogram sprite (Billie Version) ''Bangarang *The coach selection image was different in the E3 version. *A pictogram was only used once in the preview gameplay and in the E3 demo of the game. Bangarang coachmenu comp.png|Comparison between the E3 version of the coach selection image and the final one Boy With Luv *''Boy With Luv by featuring was originally supposed to be featured in the game, however it was scrapped. BoyWithLuv cover generic.jpg|''Boy With Luv'' Boywithluv p1 ava.png|P1's avatar BWL ava.png|P1's beta avatar Boywithluv p1 gold ava.png|P1 s golden avatar Boywithluv p2 ava.png|P2's avatar BWL p2 Ava.png|P2's beta avatar Boywithluv p3 ava.png|P3's avatar BWL p3 ava.png|P3's beta avatar ''Everybody (Backstreet’s Back) *P1, P2, P3 and P4 originally had different color schemes, as seen in ''Skibidi s background. *P1, P2 and P4 were planned to have their own avatars, but they were removed for unknown reasons. Everybody beta color scheme p1.png|P1 s beta color scheme Everybody beta color scheme p2.png|P2 s beta color scheme Everybody beta color scheme p3.png|P3 s beta color scheme Everybody beta color scheme p4.png|P4 s beta color scheme Everybody 1308.png|P1 s beta avatar Everybody 1309.png|P2 s beta avatar Everybody 1311.png|P4 s beta avatar ''Fancy *P1 and P2 were planned to have their own avatars, but they were removed for unknown reasons. FancyTwice 1348.png|P1 s Beta avatar FancyTwice 1349.png|P2 s Beta avatar Get Busy *P1 was planned to have an avatar, but it was removed for unknown reasons. *A golden avatar for P2 can be found in the game files, but it is unused. GetBusy 1290.png|P1 s Beta avatar Getbusy p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar God Is a Woman *The avatar for the Goddess Version originally had white eyes and a white mouth, but in the final game, they are both black.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXmOfNMPvNo&t=56s 1263.png|Beta avatar (Goddess Version) Godisawomanalt gold ava.png|Beta golden avatar (Goddess Version) High Hopes *As seen in the GameXP beta build, the menu colors were originally gray and the half coaches were unfinished. *As seen in the GameXP beta build, the background had different details and originally did not have coaches in the background, except for the panda. *P2, P3 and P4 were planned to have avatars, but they were removed for unknown reaons. Highhopes jd2020 beta coachmenu.png|Beta coach selection screen High Hopes - Just Dance 2020 (GameXP)|Beta background HighHopes 1294.png|P2 s beta avatar HighHopes 1295.png|P3 s beta avatar HighHopes 1296.png|P4 s beta avatar I Am the Best *P1 and P3s shields were originally going to be purple, as seen in ''Skibidi s background, instead of gold. IAmTheBestbetashieldcolor.png|Beta shield color ''I Like It *A non-gold version of P1's avatar can be found in the files. 1258.png|P1 s beta avatar Infernal Galop (Can-Can) *C1, C3, C4, and C5 were planned to have avatars, but were removed for unknown reasons. CanCan 1362.png|C1 s avatar CanCan 1364.png|C3 s avatar CanCan 1365.png|C4 s avatar CanCan 1366.png|C5 s avatar Just An Illusion *P1 was planned to have a avatar, but it was removed for unknown reasons. JustAnIllusion 1334.png|P1 s avatar Kill This Love *As seen in the Songlist Part 1 video, the background was less detailed and the coaches had teal outlines instead of yellow outlines. The coaches outlines were also thinner. **This Beta version was also used in the GameXP beta build. ***In the Gamescom version, more effects have been added to the background.https://youtu.be/DFBr_xLF9lMhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFmSmoz8JlU *The pictogram for the first Gold Move originally had the default pictogram colors in the faded right arm, but this error was fixed in the final game to give them the actual pictogram colors. *“Making love” was originally not censored, as heard in the GameXP beta build. **" " was not censored in the GameXP and E3 build, either. *As seen in the GameXP beta build, the menu colors were originally gray and the coach selection images were unfinished. *P1, P2 and P4 were planned to have avatars, but they were removed for unknown reasons. **P1's avatar, however, is featured in ''Just Dance Now as the awarded avatar. Killthislove jd2020 beta gameplay.png|Beta routine (GameXP beta build) Killthislove jd2020 beta coachmenu.JPG|Beta coach selection screen Just Dance 2020 - Kill This Love - BlackPink E3 Gameplay|Beta gameplay (E3 build) Killthislove gm 1 beta.png|Beta Gold Move (the faded arms have the default pictogram colors) KillThisLove 1298.png|P1 s avatar KillThisLove 1299.png|P2 s avatar KillThisLove 1301.png|P4 s avatar ''La Respuesta *''La Respuesta by Becky G and Maluma was originally supposed to be featured in the game, however it was scrapped. Just dance 2020 leak icon - YouTube - Google Chrome 9 11 2019 19 45 40 (2).png|''La Respuesta'' Unknown4 ava.png|P1 s avatar Larespuesta p1 gold ava.png|P1 s golden avatar 18488ba01fea9c2b03d3e2d070d71ed1.png|P2 s avatar ''Le Bal Masqué *When the preview gameplay was initially uploaded to s official YouTube channels, the original version of the song was played instead of the cover, the Gold Move effect was from and the Beta pictogram bar was used. **On November 7, 2019, a new version of the preview replacing all these Beta elements with their final counterparts was uploaded to the European channels. *P1 was planned to have an avatar, but it was removed for unknown reasons. Le Bal Masqué - Gameplay Teaser (US)|Early version of the preview BalMasque 1083.png|P1 s avatar Ma Itù *In the Creative Spotlight video for the music video of ''Ma Itū, a clip of an early version of the routine, which has a brighter background than the finalized one, is played. Maitu beta background.png|Beta background ''Old Town Road (Remix) *The pictograms have default colors in promotional images. *P1 and P2 from the Line Dance version were planned to have a avatar, but they were removed in the final game. Oldtownroad promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Pictogram with default colors OldTownRoadALT 1330.png|P1 s beta avatar OldTownRoadALT 1331.png|P2 s beta avatar Policeman *Both preview gameplays and the GameXP beta build use the radio edit of the song instead of the version in the music video, which is the one in the E3 demo. *In the fankit, the background features an unseen cutscene, where the reindeer from ''Make It Jingle twerks for a few seconds. *Nothing was originally censored in the GameXP and E3 builds. Policeman - Gameplay Teaser (US)|Preview gameplay using the radio edit instead of the music video version policeman beta ending.gif|Beta cutscene at the end ''Rain Over Me *Nothing was originally censored, as heard in the GameXP Beta build. Just Dance 2020 - Rain Over Me na GameXP2019|Beta audio (GameXP build) Skibidi *''Skibidi’s preview uses the default pictogram colors. *The E3 background had differents coaches that one in the final game, this new background was made and used since Gamescomhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B3HW09hH2dG/ *In the E3 Reveal video, P1 was seen with a darker color scheme. *An unused avatar for P2 can be found in the game files. Skibididefaultcolor.png|Pictograms with default colors Skibidi - Gameplay Teaser (US)|Gameplay teaser with beta background skibidi beta colors.png|Beta color scheme for P1 Skibidi 1272.png|P2 s Beta avatar ''Soy Yo *P2 from the Snake version was planned to have an avatar, but it was removed for unknown reasons. Soyyoalt p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Sucker *''Sucker by was planned to be on the game, but was removed for unknown reasons. **Leftover files, such as the search tags, can be found in the game code. **The song was added in Just Dance Unlimited later on. Sucker_jd2020_code.png|Search tags for the song ''Sushi *The extreme version was originally going to be called the Voguing Version, but it was changed for unknown reasons.https://ibb.co/8BTpgDX Sushialt_jd2020_betacode.png|Beta name for the alternate Stop Movin’ *P1 and P3 were planned to have a avatar but they were removed for unknown reasons. StopMovin 1337.png|P1 s avatar StopMovin 1339.png|P3 s avatar Taki Taki *The coach has a beta color scheme featured in ''Skibidi s background. **This was only in the E3 build, since in the Gamescom build, it was changed to the color scheme seen in the beginning of the routine. *P1 from the Caveman version was planned to have a avatar but it was removed for unknown reasons. TakiTakiBetaColorScheme.png|Beta color scheme TakiTakiALT 1287.png|P1 s avatar ''Tel Aviv *P1 was planned to have a avatar but it was removed for unknown reasons. TelAviv 1267.png|P1 s avatar The Time (Dirty Bit) *The coaches were originally going to have only one color scheme. P1 doing a move with a different color scheme can be found in the E3 trailer. *P3 was planned to have a avatar but it was removed for unknown reasons. Thetime p1 beta comparison.png|Color scheme comparison (E3 vs. teaser) Thetime p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar Ugly Beauty (怪美的) *P2 and P3 were planned to have avatars but they were removed for unknown reasons. **Avatars with a different color scheme, along with P1, can be found in the game files, suggesting that the coaches originally were going to have a different color scheme. UglyBeauty 1351.png|P1 s Beta avatar UglyBeauty 1352.png|P2 s Beta avatar Uglybeauty p2 ava.png|P2 s Beta avatar (updated) UglyBeauty 1353.png|P3 s beta avatar Uglybeauty p3 ava.png|P3 s Beta avatar (updated) 7 Rings'' *P3 was planned to have an avatar but it was removed for unknown reasons. 7Rings 1324.png|P3 s Beta avatar References Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 2020